


The Finn Awakens

by CrookshanksAgentofOWCA



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, anti-reylo, canon compliant but not really, i decide what's canon, i had to write this to heal my soul, somewhat meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshanksAgentofOWCA/pseuds/CrookshanksAgentofOWCA
Summary: The First Order's been defeated, but Finn can tell something's still not right.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Finn Awakens

“Hang on,” said Rey. “What was it you were going to tell me?”  
Finn snapped out of his reverie.

“Huh?”

“When we were in the sink hole on Pasaana, you started to tell me something, but you never finished. What was it?”  
“Yeah,” Poe chimed in curiously. “I’d forgotten about that. What is this big secret?”  
“Oh…uh…” Finn took a deep breath. He wasn’t exactly sure how to phrase this. The three of them were on the Millennium Falcon, travelling through hyperspace on their way to a meeting with the governments of various planets where they could hopefully work together to fix all the damage the First Order had done.

“It’s not really a secret. It’s more just…well…I have this feeling.”  
“About Rey?” asked Poe, a tad grouchily.

“About everything. For a while now, I’ve just had this overwhelming feeling that something’s not right.”  
“Well, sure,” said Poe. “Thanks to the First Order, thing have been pretty darn wrong. But they’re gone now. We won.”  
Rey frowned.

“That’s not what you mean, is it?” she asked. “Not that the First Order wasn’t terrible, but this is about more than that.”  
Finn nodded.

“The thing is….” He hesitated while his friends stared, both looking increasingly concerned. He sighed and decided to just spit it out. “Nothing that’s been happening makes any sense!”

Rey and Poe exchanged a worried look.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked.

“Well, for starters…you and Kylo Ren? Really? Did we all just forget about how he killed Han Solo and tried to kill us?”  
Rey blinked in confusion.

“He…he redeemed himself.”  
“That’s another thing that makes no sense. Han offered him a chance at redemption and he killed him. Then you offered him a chance at redemption and he almost killed you. Time after time, he made it clear he didn’t want to be redeemed and now, suddenly he does? Because Leia, the person in the galaxy least likely to give up on anything just _decided_ to die? The woman who kept fighting when her whole planet was destroyed, voluntarily died for a son who didn’t care about her, when the whole Resistance needed her?”  
“Well…she _was_ getting older,” Poe said cautiously. “She’d been through a lot.”

“And General Hux, the spy? He oversaw the Stormtrooper program, so I saw a lot of him back in the day. He would never betray the First Order, no matter how mad he was at Ren. Although as I remember it…he and Ren argued a lot, but they didn’t really _hate_ each other. Actually, there was a bet going around the Finalizer that they were having an affair.”  
Rey looked rather shocked at that last bit, but Poe tilted his head, considering, then nodded, apparently deciding it made sense.

“Not to mention, we went to all this trouble to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker, only for him to immediately die without really doing anything?”  
“He trained me!” Rey interjected.

“Not much. But that’s just the beginning.” He looked at Poe.

“You starting a mutiny that destroys almost the entire Reistance?” He turned to Rey. “You being Emperor Palpatine’s granddaughter, even though no one has ever heard anything about him having children? Palpatine himself!” He threw his hands up in frustration. “How did he come back? Did we ever get an explanation for that? And how did Leia fix Luke’s lightsaber? How did we happen to run into Lando at just the right time? And, sorry, but Poe Dameron, a spice runner? An enormous secret Sith fleet? Don’t you see? None of this makes sense!”  
At that, Rey and Poe froze and Finn heard a somewhat deranged giggle from behind him. He spun around to see a little green man with pointy ears watching him.

“Make sense, none of this does, hm?” he asked. “A reason for that, there is. It is not real.”

“What do you mean ‘not real’?”

The air shimmered and two more figures appeared. One was old and bearded, the other younger and with a scar running down his face, but both wearing the same robes.   
“Think back,” said the older one. “When was the last time everything did make sense?”

Finn didn’t need to think too hard. He had been turning this over in his head for months now.  
“Starkiller Base,” he replied. “Han Solo was dead and the planet was about to explode. Rey and I were escaping, but then we ran into Kylo Ren. He hurt her and….”  
He trailed off.

“And you realized you had to stop him. Whatever it took,” finished the third apparition. Finn nodded.

“I fought him, but I wasn’t strong enough. I mean, I lasted longer than I expected to, even managed to injure him, but eventually—” He gasped in horror. “Am I dead?! Is that what this is?”  
The three men shook their heads.

“You came very close,” the bearded one told him. “You’ve been hovering on the brink of life and death for a while, but now you’re waking up.”  
Finn blinked in confusion.

“So you’re saying…I’m still unconscious? The last two years have all been, what, a dream?”  
“More like a nightmare,” the man with the scar said. “You had an encounter with the Dark Side and that can do things to your head.”  
“Indeed,” the green one nodded. “Through the Force, many things have you seen. But the truth, do not take them for.”

“The Force can sometimes show us truths in dreams,” the older man added. “But the Dark Side shows us more…possibilities, fears, things that could happen but shouldn’t.”  
“Do not mistake visions from the Dark Side as prophecy,” the younger one said gravely. “I once made that mistake and it cost me everything.”

Finn’s mind was reeling. This was a lot to take in.

“Wait…are you saying I have the Force?”  
“Hmph! Something one _has,_ the Force is not. But with you, it is, yes.”

Finn suddenly felt light and airy, as if the ship’s gravity had been turned off. The strange men began fading.

“You’ll be awake soon,” the bearded one promised. “And the galaxy will need you. Good luck.”  
“You are strong, Finn,” the scarred one told him. “Stay true to yourself. And I sincerely apologize for the behavior of my grandson.”  
“Meet again, I am sure we will,” the green one added. “Until then, may the Force be with you.”

And with that, Finn’s eyes snapped open.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night I saw TROS because I was distraught and I had to do something about it. So here we are. May write a whole alternate Ep. 8 and 9 if I can muster up the motivation.


End file.
